The View I Love the Most
by StoryAficionado
Summary: A one-shot based on the song "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar. One of my favorite songs, I was listening one day when I suddenly saw Callen and Nell in that very situation. Hope you enjoy!


**Callen was sitting out on the front porch watching the sun set in the distance. **

**This was one of his favorites times of day and had always been the rare occasion when he could feel relaxed in the hectic life he led.**

**Callen and Nell had gotten married some 7 years ago, and continued to work in their respective areas of NCIS, till the day she became pregnant with their first child.**

**When Amy Clara had been born, Nell had promptly retired from regular office work to part time jobs she could do from home.**

**A year and a half later, after a close shave, Callen had followed suit by becoming a training officer and occasional case consultant, not being able to live with the idea of Nell having to raise their children on her own.**

**Though they remained good friends with everyone at NCIS, Callen and Nell now resided on a small piece of land, not far from the beach, in a medium sized, two story house.**

**By this time, night had settled in, and the moon was shining on the fence that encased their property.**

**Just then, Michael Dominic waddled out onto the porch barely making it to Callen's legs. His little hands gripped his sippy cup as he reached up. "Tată, up" he requested in Romanian, promptly spilling milk on Callen's jeans. **

**"Come here Mikey." Callen said as he lifted the little carrot top to his lap.**

**Just then Nell's voice sounded down the hall, "Amy Clara Callen, come back here!". Though she tried to sound upset, Callen could tell by her tone that something had amused Nell.**

**As G looked over his shoulder, Amy came running out onto the porch wearing her pajamas, her blonde hair in disarray and two different slippers on the wrong feet thanks to the age when she now wanted to dress herself.**

**G cracked a smile just as Nell snuck up behind where Amy had skidded to a stop and swept her up in her arms, earning her a shriek and a giggle.**

**Nell fell gently onto the swing next to Callen's chair and began to tickle Amy.**

**"Mamă stop!" Amy gasped out along with her laughter.**

**Callen began to laugh as Nell finally released their daughter who jumped up and ran to G, hiding behind his chair and peering around the corner. "Save me Tată, please!" she said shining her big blue eyes at him.**

**At this sight, G melted and pulled her onto his lap as well.**

**"You are the biggest push over" Nell informed him**

**He just answered with his trademark grin and she smiled back.**

**Looking over at Nell he thought of the dangerous job they once did. **

**All the beautiful places he went… and the not so beautiful things he saw. **

**There were moments when he missed the action packed days, the traveling and, in a sense, the danger.**

**But then he looked around him. **

**At the most beautiful girl, woman, he had ever met and the wonderful children they had. **

**And in those moments everything else faded. For he had found himself in her and had created a real life and home because of her.**

**She saw the look in his eyes and somehow sensed what he was contemplating. She stood, walked over, and placed an arm around his shoulders before gently resting her head on top of his.**

**After a few minutes, she leaned over and kissed him lightly, before reaching down and lifting a now sleeping Michael from his arms.**

**"Come on Amy, time for bed" she informed her daughter, reaching her hand out.**

**"OK" she said rather reluctantly since, like her father, she did not care much for sleeping. "Coming to read me a story with Mamă, Tată?"**

**"Yeah sweetie, be right there".**

**As Nell walked inside, Callen stood and walked over to the door, leaning against the frame.**

**He watched as Nell walked slowly up the stairs, holding Mikey in one arm and helping a sleepy Amy up the stairs with the other.**

**Seeing her holding both of them, Callen realized something he often thought about as he counted his blessings. **

**_That the view he loved the most_**** was not of his past career or the material things he had now or even of the peaceful sunset; his most cherished memories were of what he saw…**

**From his front porch looking in.**

Please leave a review if you have the chance. I would appreciate hearing your thoughts. Smiles :)


End file.
